Only Me
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Aku tahu ia nakal, bajingan dan brengsek. Hobi berganti-ganti kekasih simpanan dibelakangku, tetapi apapun yang ia lakukan aku tetap mencintainya segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Meskipun kami harus berpisah. Aku dan dia tidak bersama lagi. Hidup masing-masing, hanya dia satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah aku cintai hingga rela menyerahkan semua dalam diriku/NaruSaku slight GaaraSaku/twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pairing : Of course always NaruSaku. But slight GaaraSaku. Rated : M for lemon._ _Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme._

 _Story by me, HikariNaruSaku_

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Only Me [Chapter 1]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini kisahku. Menceritakan kehidupan seorang wanita bodoh yang mencintai lelaki brengsek. Aku akui kekasihku memang brengsek, tapi aku tak berdaya. Aku sangat mencintai dia, biarpun aku sering tersakiti karena kebrengsekan dia.

Kenapa aku bilang dia brengsek? Tentu saja, karena saat ini aku melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana mesranya sepasang kaum berbeda gender sedang bergandengan tangan dibelakangku.

Mereka baru keluar dari mobil, berjalan menuju _mall_ sementara diriku bersembunyi di dalam mobil sedan ini. Sejak tadi aku mengikuti mobil milik kekasihku, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan kuikuti lagi, namun aku cukup mengamati dari kejauhan.

Hatiku dibutakan oleh cinta, hingga saat disakiti berkali-kali aku tetap bertahan dengan hubungan kami. Aku percaya ia mencintaiku, apapun yang terjadi ia tetap memilih diriku. Itulah satu alasan yang membuat aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

Aku tak dapat melihat rupa perempuan yang menggandeng mesra lengan Naruto. Aku yakin dia wanita yang cantik, karena aku tahu benar sifat buruk Naruto yang tak pernah mau menjalin hubungan dengan wanita berwajah standar.

Selain melihat dari segi paras, Naruto juga perlu memperhatikan body. Harus memiliki bokong montok, betis jenjang dan padat, kemudian payudara menonjol. Aku termasuk ciri-ciri seperti itu, tapi sesempurna apapun diriku tetap saja tidak memuaskan hasrat Naruto.

Wanita itu rambutnya pirang, sama dengan rambut Naruto. Berkuncir hanya pada bagian ujung bawah rambut. Dapat kutebak wanita bersama Naruto orang yang cantik.

Type wanita kesukaan Naruto tidaklah sembarangan. Aku tahu benar akan hal tersebut, maka dari itu aku sudah tahu secantik apa wanita pirang itu tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Sekian detik larut dalam kemenungan, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Terbilang cara murahan.

Dari sini dapat aku lihat tingkah aneh Naruto setelah mendapat panggilan telepon dariku. Menghentikan langkah, kemudian cepat-cepat Naruto merogoh saku celana. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu _mall_.

Naruto pasti terkejut setelah tahu akulah yang menelpon, dan pastinya...

 _"Hallo sayang?"_

Ia tak menutup panggilan, malah menjauhi wanita pirang itu untuk bicara denganku. Sesibuk apapun Naruto pasti menyisihkan waktu untuk diriku.

"Hallo Naru... sekarang kau ada di mana?" Aku bertanya untuk memastikan, dan aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

 _"Aku sedang sibuk rapat, nanti kalau sudah selesai akan aku hubungi lagi."_

Aku tersenyum miris. Menyedihkan sekali. Aku benar, ia pasti akan berbohong kepadaku. Sering kali terjadi seperti ini, namun sudah biasa bagi diriku.

"Baiklah."

Air mataku menetes. Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi lebih sakit lagi kalau Naruto pergi dari hidupku. Aku sangat mencintai dia.

Terus kuperhatikan pergerakan mereka. Setelah panggilan kami berakhir, Naruto kembali kepada wanita pirang _glamour_ itu, dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkah. Memasuki _mall_ sambil bergandengan mesra, tapi tak semesra saat Naruto bersamaku.

Segera kuseka jejak air mata di pipi. Aku menarik nafas dan menghembusnya singkat, kemudian aku putuskan pergi.

Bagaimanapun nyamannya dengan selingkuhan, pada akhirnya akulah yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Cinta membuatku bahagia, juga terluka dalam waktu bersamaan. Biarlah aku menjalani kehidupan menyedihkan ini.

 **x X x**

"Lihatlah." Aku menatap biasa saja layar ponsel yang disodorkan di depan mataku. "Naruto menduakanmu Sakura. Dia lelaki brengsek, sebaiknya kau putuskan dia." Lagi-lagi aku diomeli seperti anak kecil.

Ino mendesah gusar begitu melihat aku menanggapi pembuktiannya dengan senyum santai. Ia meletakan ponsel dimeja lalu menyanggah dahi.

"Astaga Sakura..." Ino menyentuh kening lalu ia pijit-pijit.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Ino mengirimku pesan singkat, kupikir ada urusan penting namun ternyata apa yang aku pikirkan meseleset. Ia mengajak bertemu di kantin kampus hanya ingin menunjukan sebuah foto yang didapat melalui akun _Instagram_ milik wanita simpanan Naruto. Entah wanita yang keberapa. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Aku menggeleng kecil. "...aku sudah tahu Ino- _pig_ , semalam aku lihat sendiri mereka kencan." Mendengar pernyataanku membuat Ino mendesah kasar lalu mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Sekali bodoh tetap bodoh."

Aku sudah kebal dengan setiap makian Ino yang ditujukan untuk diriku, hanya tawa geli yang kurespons. Aku tidak bisa marah karena yang Ino lakukan ini juga demi kebaikanku sendiri, tapi maaf saja aku tak bisa berpisah dari Naruto.

"Biarkan saja Naruto puas-puas nakal dulu, setelah nakalnya habis aku jamin dia akan setia hanya kepadaku."

"Aku tidak yakin."

Tawaku lolos tanpa bisa kutahan. "Yakinkan saja _pig_ seperti aku."

Ino menatapku dengan wajah sebal. "Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus, padahal ada laki-laki baik yang mencintaimu." Ia menyanggah dagu usai menjauhkan ponsel ke tepi meja. "Kalau aku jadi dirimu akan kuputuskan Naruto lalu menerima cinta Gaara - _Senpai_. Kau terlalu bodoh _forehead_."

Mengenai Gaara Sabaku, dia senior kami di kampus Konoha ini. Lumayan tampan, rambut jabrik dan warnanya merah seperti batu bata. Anehnya, sejak dulu Gaara - _Senpai_ tidak punya alis di atas mata, dan lagi selingkaran di matanya hitam sekali seperti panda.

Gaara - _Senpai_ menyukaiku sejak lama, bahkan pernah menyatakan cinta. Tentu saja aku menolaknya, pasalnya saat itu aku dan Naruto sedang dalam masa pendekatan lalu tak lama kemudian kami menjalin hubungan setelah tiga bulan berlalu Gaara - _Senpai_ menyatakan perasaan dan kutolak mentah-mentah, dan sekarang aku malah jadian dengan Naruto.

Selama empat bulan kami berhubungan Naruto selalu bermain dengan wanita lain dibelakangku, dan jangan pikir aku tidak tahu. Awalnya sakit lalu aku putuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan kami, tapi aku dibuat tak berdaya dengan sikap uniknya.

"...yang aku cintai Naruto, bukan Gaara - _Senpai_."

Bola mata Ino berputar. Ia selalu menceramahiku. "Ya sudahlah, terserahmu saja." Menyerah seperti ini, tapi lihatlah besok-besok. Ia pasti akan menghasutku lagi agar meninggalkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana ya Ino..." Aku menundukan kepala. Menatap pada makanan kecil di atas piring kaca. "Naruto memang brengsek dan nakal. Aku tahu sekali tentang itu. But, senakal apapun Naruto dia tetap mencintaiku. Apapun yang terjadi dia tetap memilihku." Kini aku menghela nafas. Menyakitkan tapi tidak ingin berpisah.

"Kalau cinta tidak mungkin berganti-ganti selingkuhan."

Senyum simpul kembali terulas di bibirku. "Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdirku... ini akibatnya dulu aku merebut hak milik orang lain." Naruto yang dulu bukan milikku.

"Tapi tidak sampai keterlaluan seperti ini. Memang sudah sejak dulu Naruto brengsek, bukan kau yang salah Sakura."

"Bisa saja sampai saat ini Hinata belum melupakan Naruto, dan mungkin karena itu aku dibuat menderita batin. Kami merasakan sakit secara bersamaan."

Dulu Naruto tunangan Hinata Hyuga. Tak tahu kapan pastinya untuk hari pernikahan mereka, yang aku tahu hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Mungkin selamanya akan terus bertunangan kalau saja aku tidak datang dan merebut hati Naruto.

Awal ceritanya Naruto sendiri datang padaku. Ada kerja sama Namikaze Corp dengan Konoha University, saat datang ke kampus aku dan Naruto saling bertemu. Kami tertarik satu sama lain namun tidak bertegur sapa.

Hingga suatu hari kemudian aku mendapat chating dari nomor asing, setelah saling berkenalan ternyata aku kenal dengan pemilik nomor itu. Dia Naruto Namikaze.

Kurasa Naruto berhasil mendapatkan kontakku setelah memintanya kepada Shikamaru, karena yang aku tahu Naruto dekat dengan Shikamaru sebagai pebisnis muda. Shikamaru pernah magang di perusahaan milik Naruto selama beberapa bulan dan menjadi karyawan berprestasi. Kurasa dari sana hubungan pertemanan mereka terjalin.

Aku tahu saat itu Naruto punya pasangan. Aku pernah melihatnya sendiri sedangkan yang Naruto katakan padaku hanya pendustaan semata. Ia tidak single, dan sialnya aku malah pura-pura tidak tahu.

Persetan dengan apapun. Dari dulu hingga kini hanya Naruto yang aku inginkan, tidak lebih dari dia.

"Mungkin dengan memberi Naruto pelajaran dia baru bisa sadar dan berhenti menjadi lelaki bajingan."

Aku tersentak lalu menaikan pandangan dan menatap wajah Ino yang terlihat memendam kekesalan. "Tapi..." Aku masih berpikir untuk menemukan cara. "...aku tak yakin bisa." Mengherankan. Aku yang disakiti tapi Ino yang marah-marah tidak jelas. Begitulah kelakuan sahabat pirangku itu.

Ino meraih tanganku yang terletak di meja. "Aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya... kalau tidak bisa sekarang kapanpun pasti ada kalanya kau akan mengambil tindakan tepat." Ia menggenggam punggung tanganku sambil tersenyum.

"..." Aku tertegun. Yang Ino katakan itu benar sekali.

"Entah nanti kau akan mengubah Naruto atau mungkin meninggalkan dia. Semua keputusan itu ada ditanganmu, Sakura."

Aku diam, dan akhirnya menganggukan kepala pertanda mengerti.

"Terimakasih, Ino- _pig_."

 **x X x**

Seusai meregangkan tangan, Naruto mendaratkan ujung siku di atas meja lalu menyanggah dagu dan menatap wajahku lama-lama. Aku salah tingkah namun pandai mengendalikan diri, yaitu dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Aku terus melahap setiap potong telur gulung lezat ini, dan menghiraukan tatapan lekat Naruto padaku. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuat aku tidak tahan lalu merona.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya. Tatapan lekat Naruto mengalihkan duniaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ia mengedipkan mata dengan genit. "...hanya ingin menikmati paras cantik kekaksih tercintaku." Jelasnya. Mendengar kata gombalan itu membuat dadaku bergemuruh. Astaga, manisnya _Naruto ku._

"Huh, dasar tukang gombal." Aku mendengus geli. Ada-ada saja tingkah laku Naruto.

"Hey, aku serius tahu." Tampaknya Naruto tidak terima dengan responsku ini. "Kau benar-benar cantik, dan aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura." Ia memaksa keras.

"Kau mengatakan cinta kepada semua perempuan." Ujarku.

Naruto mendengus keras. "Kau selalu tidak percaya, padahal aku jujur hanya kepadamu aku pernah bilang _aku sangat mencintaimu._ "

Setelah semua yang Naruto lakukan, harus 'kah aku percaya dengan pernyataannya? Aku tahu ia memang mencintaiku, namun bukan 'kah terdengar aneh kalau dia tidak pernah bilang cinta kepada wanita lain selain diriku?

Naruto punya banyak selingkuhan, dan yang paling parah selingkuhannya sering berganti-ganti. Tidak ada wanita yang dapat bertahan lama selain aku sendiri, Hinata Hyuga yang merupakan mantan tunangan Naruto sekaligus seniorku di kampus juga lepas begitu saja. Padahal mereka sudah tunangan.

Bisa 'kah aku percaya pada kata-kata Naruto? Hati kecilku percaya, itu artinya aku harus percaya. Baiklah, aku percaya dan yakin Naruto tidak pernah bilang cinta kepada wanita lain.

"Dan aku mencintaimu lebih daripada kau mencintaiku, Naruto." Aku tersenyum lalu menyentuh pipinya.

Naruto menerima sentuhan dariku dengan senyum lebar. "Terimakasih sayang." Katanya sambil mengelus lembut punggung tanganku, setelah itu ia jauhkan untuk digenggam.

Sekeji apapun sifat Naruto, aku tetap mencintai dia segenap jiwa dan ragaku.

"Coba cicipi." Naruto menyodorkan sesendok spageti di depan wajahku. "Ini enak sekali." Imbuhnya.

Aku segera memajukan kepala untuk menerima suapan Naruto. Ketika sudah dekat, sodoran Naruto malah menjauh. Aku mengernyitkan kening dan semakin mencodongkan kepala lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya...

 **Cup.**

"..."

Aku terpaku. Rasa panas menjalari sekujur tubuhku, memberi dampak pada wajahku yang meninggalkan jejak pink kemerahan samar di pipi.

Reflek, aku lekas menarik kembali tubuhku. Duduk pada tempatnya seperti sedia kala.

Naruto terkekeh. "I love you so much, _forehead_." Setelah itu aku merasakan adanya usapan lembut dipucuk kepalaku.

Setelah memberi kecupan manis, kini Naruto mengelus kepalaku dengan penuh kasih. Aku tersenyum bahagia diperlakukan seistimewa ini, dan lagi-lagi hanya kepadaku Naruto mau bersikap manis seperti ini.

Aku pernah mengikuti Naruto sejauh mungkin. Bersama selingkuhannya Naruto jalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat dan berakhir disebuah _restauran_ mewah sebagai tempat persinggahan.

Dengan usaha keras aku berhasil mendekati mereka, satu buah meja kosong menjadi pembatas. Aku mengamati mereka dari balik samaran, di sana aku dapat melihat bagaimana cara Naruto bersikap.

Biasa saja. Tidak hangat, cuek dan ketus. Banyak wanita yang menyosorkan diri kepada Naruto, entah ingin mencium atau berbuat sok manis. Para wanita selingkuhan Naruto sangat genit, dan aku benci kepada mereka.

"Jangan bengong, lanjutkan makanmu sayang."

Naruto mencuil daguku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Tindakannya menyadarkan aku dari lamun.

Bibirku mengerucut. "Baka, aku malu tahu." Pipiku semakin memerah.

Naruto tertawa geli melihat tingkahku. "Untuk apa malu, aku malah bangga. Lagipula mereka juga tidak melihat kita."

"Ada yang lihat."

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat alis kiri tinggi-tinggi. "Mana?"

Aku melirik ke arah pintu masuk _Cafe._ "Itu, yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu."

Begitu Naruto menoleh, wanita pirang yang sejak lama tadi berdiri di depan pintu melangkah masuk. Aneh sekali Naruto kelihatan biasa saja, kupikir dia akan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Siapa wanita ini?"

Perempuan itu menudingku dengan telunjuk. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Tidak salah lagi, dia wanita pirang yang semalam bergandengan dengan Naruto.

Dia cantik sekali. Pony nya rata, matanya ungu kepucatan tanpa pupil.

Aku berpura-pura bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Kejadian beberapa minggu lalu terulang kembali. Di mana wanita selingkuhan Naruto datang melabrak kami, menuding dan marah-marah kepada Naruto karena merasa dikhianati.

"Apa yang kau maksud dari jawaban tidak mengerti!?"

Naruto menatap malas pada wanita pirang itu. "Siapa kau?" Dia langsung terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Maaf Nona, aku tak mengenalmu." Balasnya sangat cuek.

Kekasihku itu selalu santai menanggapi semua masalah.

"Aku Shion, kekasihmu!"

Oh, jadi namanya Shion. Selain wajah cantik dia juga punya nama yang terdengar sejuk di telinga.

"Hey! Kekasihku Sakura Haruno bukan kau." Lagi-lagi balasan ketus.

Menurutku hal wajar bila Naruto tidak mau mengakui wanita bernama Shion itu sebagai kekasihnya, karena pada kenyataannya Shion memang bukan kekasih Naruto.

Aku tahu semuanya, pasalnya pesan Naruto telah aku copy, panggilan aku sadap. Apapun yang mereka bicarakan diponsel sudah aku ketahui semua, dan selama menjadi mata-mata aku belum pernah menemukan bukti Naruto menyatakan perasaan.

Selain nomor ponsel aku juga menghacker akun _Instagram_ Naruto. Ya, hanya akun _Instagram_. _Instagram_ satu-satunya akun dunia maya yang Naruto miliki, tidak ada lagi yang lain selain dari itu.

Selama yang aku tahu, Naruto mengirim obrolan kepada wanita-wanita itu sekedar untuk berbasa-basi, yang kerap terjadi si wanita mengajak Naruto keluar untuk jalan-jalan dan langsung diterima tanpa ragu. Tentunya selalu aku yang di dulukan, setelah aku barulah mereka.

"Jangan memvrokasi aku dan kekasihku, Nona. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu." Ucapan Naruto berlanjut.

Aku cukup diam dan menyaksikan. Kejadian ini sudah berkali-kali terulang, selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura bodoh di depan mereka padahal aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Bajingan."

Aku tersentak mendengar makian tersebut. Naruto marah lalu berdiri dari duduk santainya, dan langsung menatap tajam mata Shion. Baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang wanita mencerca Naruto dengan makian seperti tadi. Aku benar-benar shock.

"Apa alasanmu mengatakan aku bajingan, Nona?" Setiap kata yang terlontar penuh penekanan, terdengar seperti geraman singa dalam telingaku. Mengerikan.

"Karena kau mencampakanku begitu saja seperti sampah di jalanan. Kau memang brengsek."

Shion, mulutnya lancang juga. Hanya dialah satu-satunya wanita yang berani memaki Naruto. Aku mencubit lenganku kuat-kuat dan berharap ini hanya mimpi, hasilnya nihil. Sakit dan berbekas, itu artinya semua yang aku lalui saat ini nyata. Mendengar makian dari seorang wanita kepada Naruto juga nyata, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Kau punya bukti?"

"Kau ingin bukti?"

Perdebatan mereka telah menjadikan kami objek. Para tamu di dalam _Cafe_ ini tengah menatap ke tempat kami berada. Ya, semuanya. Dari pangkal sampai ujung.

"Of course."

Kulihat, Shion mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel genggam setelah mengobrak-abris isi _sling bag_. Entah untuk apa ponsel itu, kurasa tidak akan berguna. Percuma saja.

"Kita lihat, apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan ponsel itu." Naruto tersenyum angkuh.

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan." Shion menunjukan layar ponsel kepada Naruto, lalu diarahkan lagi kepadaku.

"What the..." Naruto merogoh saku celana blazernya. " _My Fox_?" Ia terheran-heran melihat panggilan keluar dengan nama yang tertera sebagai _My Fox_. "Siapa itu _My Fox_?" Ia tak ragu memampangkan layar ponsel di depan mataku dan Shion. "Jadi itu gunanya ponselmu? Untuk menghubungi _My Fox_? Siapa dia? Aku? Kau anggap aku _My Fox_?"

Shion tersudutkan. Ia sudah kalah. Bagaimana tidak, panggilan sudah terhubung tetapi diponsel Naruto tidak ada tanda-tanda panggilan masuk. Ponselnya terkunci rapat dengan LED berkedip-kedip tanpa lelah, dan di layarnya memperlihatkan diriku yang sedang tersenyum manis dalam wallpaper tekunci.

 **Klik.**

Aku sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba panggilan Shion dijawab oleh orang yang bukan kekasihku.

 _"Hallo?"_

Dengan tangan bergetar Shion mendekatkan speaker ponsel ke telinga. "Ha-hallo?"

 _"Shion?"_

Suara mereka agak sama. Tentu saja begitu, karena yang menjawab panggilan Shion adalah Nagato, kakak laki-laki Naruto. Aku tahu Naruto meninggalkan ponsel kedua di rumahnya, karena memang selalu seperti itu.

Kalau jalan bersamaku pastinya ponsel biasa yang Naruto bawa, tapi giliran sendirian maka kedua ponsel lengkap dalam genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Kau puas?"

Shion langsung mematikan ponsel. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mata memerah tanda ingin menangis, hanya saja ia begitu pandai menahan diri.

"Tidak! Aku belum puas." Naruto mengerutkan kening, begitu pula aku. "Masih ada satu bukti lagi." Kata Shion, lalu mengutak-atik ponsel. Kami terus mengamati pergerakan wanita itu.

Naruto menatapku. "Percayalah, wanita ini hanya mengada-ngada." Mata birunya memancarkan keinginan terbesar. Sangat ingin aku percaya, untuk meyakinkan Naruto maka aku cukup tersenyum.

Sakit memang tapi tak berdarah. Hal biasa yang sering aku derita.

Selang beberapa detik fokus pada ponsel, kini Shion telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Lagi-lagi ia memperlihatkan layar ponsel, kali ini menunjukan bukti lain berupa foto.

Yah, foto mereka berdua yang kemarin aku lihat bersama Ino. Kurasa hanya ada satu foto, dan pastinya mati-matian dulu Shion membujuk Naruto hingga sudi berfoto. Lain dari Shion, Naruto tidak pernah mau berfoto dengan selingkuhannya yang lama.

Hanya selingkuhan, mengenai diriku ada beribu foto kami berdua. Kalau aku mengajak berfoto Naruto tidak pernah menolak, bahkan terkadang ia sendiri yang menyodorkan kamera ke arah kami berdua.

Shion mengarahkan layar ponsel padaku. "Coba lihat ini." Katanya seakan memaksa aku untuk percaya.

"Hanya itu?" Tanggapan Naruto ketus dan cuek.

"Memang cuma ini, tapi bisa menjadikan bukti kuat hingga kau tak bisa lagi berkutik."

Shion percaya diri sekali. Ia tak mengenal Naruto sebaik aku rupanya.

"Maaf semuanya..."

Aku dan Shion terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto berseru.

Sekarang apa lagi yang ingin ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri? Baiklah, aku akan diam dan mengikuti permainannya.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di bawah dada. Bersikap santai seperti biasa.

"Dengan sebuah foto bisa 'kah menjadi bukti perselingkuhan?"

Sebagian diam dan sebagian lagi menggangguk setuju.

Naruto memasang pose berpikir. Mengusap dagu sambil menyipitkan mata, sementara aku dan Shion terus menyaksikan serta mendengarkan.

"Sayang sekali ya. Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang percaya gara-gara sebuah foto, padahal kalau dipikir pakai logika kalian pasti tidak akan tertipu."

Aku terheran-heran, begitu pula Shion dan yang lainnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Apa kegunaan _Editor Photoshop_ dijaman modern ini?"

Kami semua terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ada 'kah yang bisa menjawab?"

Seseorang meletekan nampan di atas meja. "Untuk mengedit foto." Jawab seorang pelayan di _Cafe_ ini. Dia yang tadi menyajikan makanan untuk aku dan Naruto.

Ujung jari tengah dan jempol Naruto saling bergesek cepat dan menciptakan suara khas. "Smart!" Pujinya lalu kembali menatap Shion setelah tadi menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. "Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?"

Malu tak tanggung-tanggung, itulah yang Shion alami sekarang. Naruto berhasil membalik keadaan, memojokan Shion dan tak segan membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Terlanjur malu, Shion langsung melarikan diri sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku menatap datar punggung kecil wanita itu, hingga akhirnya dia menghilang dibalik pintu _Cafe._

Sesaat setelah kepergian Shion, para tamu di tempat inipun kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing. Sebagian ada yang berbisik-bisik, tidak salah lagi yang dibicarakan pasti Shion.

Shion terbukti bersalah. Hebat sekali.

Gelar cerdas tidak layak Naruto sandang, karena yang layak ia sandang adalah _cerdik_. Ya, kekasih pirangku itu sangat cerdik.

 **x X x**

Seulas senyum tipis tercipta di bibiriku kala Naruto mengamit jemariku, lalu ia genggam dengan penuh kelembutan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, iapun melakukan hal yang sama.

Tatapan kami saling bersapa. Senyum kami saling berbagi.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Aku membalas genggaman erat Naruto.

"Kau salah sayang... akulah yang harus berterimakasih." Kami berhenti melangkah tepat di pinggir jalan, dan diseberang kami terdapat sebuah Toko kecil.

Aku tidak tahu yang terdiri di sana Toko apa, yang pasti untuk saat ini aku hanya fokus kepada Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan tautan tangan kami kemudian menyentuh kedua bahuku, membawa tubuhku menghadap ke arah Naruto sepenuhnya. "Sekian banyak wanita datang padaku dan kau masih percaya padaku, masih setia dan mencintaiku seperti biasanya. Aku lelaki paling beruntung memiliki dirimu, Sakura Haruno. Terimakasih banyak."

Apakah pernyataan Naruto sama saja dengan menganggap diriku bodoh? Tapi...

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, itulah alasanku selalu percaya dan setia."

Apapun kata orang aku tak peduli, dan aku akan tetap mencintai Naruto.

Mereka bilang aku gila, sinting, bego dan lain-lain. Itu terserah pada mereka. Intinya, aku akan setia menemani Naruto sampai masa labilnya berakhir. Biarkan ia menikmati kenalannya sampai benar-benar puas, maka setelah itu dapat aku pastikan ia akan menjadi lelaki setia seumur hidup.

Pastinya juga Suami yang setia seumur hidup untukku.

Aku rela bertahan karena hanya Naruto yang kuinginkan dimasa depan. Menjadi pendamping hidup serta Ayah dari anak-anakku. Hatiku sudah tertutup rapat untuk menerima yang lain.

Naruto memelukku erat. Mataku terpejam menikmati pelukan hangat ini, sampai kian menit berlalu dan iapun menyudahi pelukan kami lalu menangkup sisi wajahku.

"Sakura..." Mata biru tajam itu menatapku dalam-dalam. "Coba katakan apa yang kau inginkan, aku pasti akan memenuhinya."

Tanganku bergerak lalu menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto. Lebar dan hangat, aku suka sekali mengusap tangan lebar kekasih pirangku.

"...aku hanya ingin kau menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku."

Naruto terdiam membisu setelah mendengar keinginanku dari hati yang terdalam. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintai lelaki berparas menawan itu, tak heran juga bila ada banyak wanita yang tergila-gila kepadanya mengingat parasnya benar-benar menawan.

 **Tep.**

Pergelangan tanganku mendapat cekalan. Naruto pelakunya. Ia menarikku, membawaku menyeberangi jalan setelah melambaikan tangan pada pengendara, dan ia berhenti menarik tanganku begitu tiba di depan Toko.

Setelah dekat baru aku sadari Toko kecil diseberang tadi adalah tempat penjualan perhiasan. Semuanya cantik dan berkilau, aku terpukau melihat keindahannya.

Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Ayo masuk."

Untuk apa Naruto membawaku ke Toko perhiasan?

Mungkinkah untuk...

"Naruto-kun?"

Lagi dan lagi kebersamaan kami dikacaukan oleh seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Seruan orang itu terhadap Naruto membuat khayalanku buyar. Lagi-lagi wanita, dan yang kali ini tidak kalah cantik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aku tahu nama perempuan itu. Dia Shizuka, wanita yang bertukar obrolan diakun _Instagram_ milik Naruto.

Shizuka meninggalkan tempat kotak kaca demi menghampiri kami. "Naruto-kun, kau bersama siapa?" Wajah terluka dapat aku baca melalui bentuk ekspresinya.

Aku menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Shizuka... dia cantik sekali. Rambutnya panjang dan lurus, matanya hijau cerah, tubuhnya indah semampai.

Shizuka benar-benar sempurna, aku sampai tak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa. Bibirku terkunci begitu rapat. Di foto kelihatan cantik, setelah melihat yang asli jauh dari kata cantik.

Pantas cantik mengingat Shizuka seorang model papan atas di dunia _entertainment_. Wanita permainan Naruto tak tanggung-tanggung, selalu ada di posisi teratas dan aku sendiri merupakan calon Dokter.

Aku pasti akan menjadi Dokter nanti.

Naruto memamerkan tangan kami yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. "Kekasihku. Oh, baru malam ini menjadi tunanganku."

Jadi dia membawaku ke Toko ini untuk membeli cincin tunangan? Mengharukan sekali, tapi...

 **PLAKK!**

Aku menepis tangan Naruto. Aku marah. Benar-benar marah. Kesabaranku diambang batas, sekaranglah semua kesabaran yang sekian lama aku kumpulkan telah habis tak bersisa.

"Sudah cukup."

Naruto terkejut, Shizuka dan seorang karyawan Toko juga tak kalah terkejut.

Perselingkuhan bukan menjadi penyebab kemarahanku, ada hal lain. Hal yang kerap membuat hatiku menjerit.

"Sakura..."

Aku menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan tajam, bahkan kalau bisa aku mau menusuk jantung lelaki itu hanya melalui tatapan. Sayang sekali tidak bisa kulakukan.

"Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan."

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti, maka dari itu akan aku jelaskan agar ia sadar di mana letak kesalahannya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Sayangnya pemikiranmu salah besar, yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah berpura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu semuanya termasuk kelakuan burukmu saat dibelakangku. Kau tukang selingkuh. Kau tidak setia!"

Naruto terkejut. Raut wajahnya jelas sekali mengatakan.

Aku mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Ini menyakitkan sekali. Sungguh sial.

"Aku sudah menerima semua yang terjadi dengan lapang dada... aku tak mempermasalahkan perselingkuhan yang kau lakukan dibelakangku, tapi apakah harus wanita selingkuhanmu datang disaat-saat seperti ini?"

Untunglah keadaan Toko sudah sepi. Mungkin saja karena hari semakin malam, dan lagi cuaca hari ini sedang sejuk-sejuknya sehabis melewatkan hujan panjang selama seharian.

"Saat aku sudah sangat berharap mengenai kelanjutan hubungan kita lebih jauh, kenapa harus ada yang datang lalu merusak moment indah yang sejak lama aku nantikan. Apa kau tahu seberapa sakit aku mengalami kejadian ini? Bisakah kau merasakan luka dalam hatiku? Apa kau juga menderita sepertiku?"

Naruto menyadari kesalahannya. Ia mendekat namun aku menolak dengan melangkahkan kaki kebelakang dan memberi peringatan melalui pergerakan tangan.

"Tidak Naruto. Sekarang aku sudah lelah. Terlalu lama aku memendam rasa sakit ini, tiada lelah aku terus berharap kau berubah tapi semua sia-sia saja. Hingga kini kau tetap sama."

Sebenarnya penyebab aku marah karena pertemuan kami dengan wanita simpanan Naruto di waktu yang tidak tepat, aku malah melibatkan masalah lain yang jelas-jelas aku simpan serapat mungkin dalam hati.

Mulutku reflek karena terlampau marah.

"Sakura, aku mo—"

"CUKUP!"

Aku melantangkan suara. Naruto langsung berhenti hendak menyentuhku, dalam kesempatan itu aku segera melarikan diri. Meninggalkan mimpi indahku bersama Naruto dalam Toko itu, dan aku terus berlari sejauh mungkin.

Naruto mengejarku dari belakang. Semakin dia berusaha semakin nekat pula aku. Sekali aku bersikeras siapapun tidak akan bisa menghentikan diriku. Tidak ada yang bisa.

Mobil kuning yang berhasil kucegat berhenti melaju tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri gelisah. Aku melangkah cepat mendatangi taksi tersebut, begitu tiba tiada kata bertele-tele.

 **BLAM!**

Kuhempas pintu taksi ini kuat-kuat. "Jalan Pak!" Seruku dengan nafas tak beraturan akibat berlari jauh sambil menangis.

Naruto, kau memang menyebalkan.

Aku menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi dengan sentuhan kasar. Sakit difisikku tidak sesakit dalam hati, bahkan aku mencoba melampiaskan rasa sakit dalam hati dengan cara menyakiti fisik.

Hasilnya, masih saja hatiku yang terasa sakit.

 **x X x**

Berminggu-minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian pada malam itu. Tidak ada kata putus ataupun pisah, aku menghilang begitu saja. Sampai saat ini Naruto belum berhasil menemukan keberadaan diriku. Ia tak tahu di manaku bersembunyi.

Ponsel sengaja aku matikan selama menjalani perpisahan. Apartement aku tinggalkan, rumah pun tidak aku kunjungi. Di sinilah aku bersembunyi. Di kediaman keluarga sahabatku Ino Yamanaka. Mereka menerima diriku dengan hangat, dan aku telah berbohong kepada mereka dengan mengatakan Ayah, Ibu dan adik sedang pergi keluar kota. Hanya kelurga Yamanaka yang bisa aku bohongi, sedangkan Ino sendiri.

Kalau soal Ino aku angkat tangan. Ia memang sahabat terbaikku sepanjang masa. Ia tahu semua penderitaanku.

Mengenai kak Sasori, aku sengaja tidak lari ke tempatnya. Aku tak ingin mengganggu ketenangan kakak bersama keluarga kecilnya cuma gara-gara masalah pribadiku.

Biarkan kakak merahku itu menikmati hari libur ini bersama Istri dan anak-anaknya, aku mengalah demi kebahagiaan mereka.

"Sudah tiga minggu termasuk hari ini."

Sontak, aku langsung tersadar dari lamunku. Ino masuk ke dalam kamar tamu ini membawakan makan malam. Ia mungkin cemas karena selama seharian ini aku tak mengisi perut.

"Aku tak ingin mengungkit soal itu lagi."

Kudengar Ino menghela nafas. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa keputusanmu?"

"..." Aku bingung. Rasanya ingin datang kepada Naruto, tapi hati kecilku bersikeras menolak karena ingin memberi pelajaran dengan cara ini.

Ino meletakan nampan berisi makanan di meja. "Tinggalkan saja Naruto dan cari yang lain. Masih banyak pria baik di luar sana yang mencintaimu setulus hati, dan aku yakin mereka tidak sama seperti Naruto. Terutama Gaara - _Senpai_."

Aku menatap Ino. "Kenapa harus Gaara - _Senpai_ lagi?"

Gadis pirang itu mendengus. Ia duduk di sebelahku lalu meraih nampan tadi yang berisikan oleh semangkuk kecil nasi putih dan beberapa macam lauk lainnya.

"Karena Gaara - _Senpai_ mencintaimu sejak lama dan rela menunggumu sampai saat ini, pikirkanlah betapa setianya Gaara - _Senpai_."

"Aku tak tahu apa alasannya menyendiri, tapi aku tak merasa kesendirian Gaara - _Senpai_ karena menunggu diriku."

"...akulah yang merasa seperti itu." Ino menyodorkan nasi putih di depan wajahku. Ia menyuapiku dan aku tak menolak. Menerima suapan Ino yang tak cuma satu macam, setelah nasi disusul sup.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu _pig_?" Aku bertanya usai menelan habis semua makanan dalam mulut. Tak lupa aku kunyah sampai halus agar mudah dicerna.

"Tentu saja, karena hatiku masih waras. Kau tak kan bisa memahami perasaan orang lain, hanya Naruto dan Naruto yang terus kau mengertikan."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Ino selalu suka marah-marah. "Kurasa tidak sampai seperti itu." Kataku pelan sekali, kemudian menerima kembali suapan Ino yang kesekian kalinya.

"Setelah makan kau harus mandi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Pergi kencan."

Aku mengerjap bingung. Menunggu pernyataan Ino selanjutnya dengan penuh kesabaran, dalam menunggu pastinya aku dibuat deg-degan.

"...bersama Gaara - _Senpai_."

 **x X x**

Apakah Naruto mencari-cari keberadaanku? Inilah yang membenani pikiranku sejak perpisahan waktu itu. Aku terus bertanya-tanya kepada diri sendiri, namun sayang selalu tidak mendapat jawaban.

Kini aku mendesah. "Baka." Umpatku, mengatai kebodohan diriku sendiri.

Mungkin 'kah Naruto memikirkan diriku? Apakah semerana diriku? Aku harap begitu. Di sini aku menderita sepanjang hari karena selalu ingat Naruto, terutama moment indah kami berdua.

"Naruto... tahu kah kau betapa aku sangat mencintai dirimu?"

Aku menenggelamkan sebagian tubuh telanjangku di dalam genangan air penuh busa, hanya menyisakan bagian mata. Nyaman sekali menikmati air hangat dalam _bath up_ ini.

Kini aku melamun memikirkan Naruto. Bagaimana kabarnya, sedang apa dia sekarang, sudah kah dia makan, sudah kah minum vitamin. Aku ingin tahu semuanya itu.

Kini aku memejamkan mata untuk menetralisirkan air mata. Lagi-lagi aku menangis.

Dengusanku bergetar, berikutnya aku kembali membuka mata. Menampakan bola mata warna hijau cerah tanpa cahaya kehidupan.

Berpisah dari Naruto membuat hatiku gundah. Aku uring-uringan. Tak tahu lagi harus berjalan ke mana.

Ketika membuka mata, aku mendapati kehadiran Naruto dalam _bath up_ hangat ini. Ia tersenyum manis padaku, dan sama halnya denganku, ia juga tak mengenakan busana.

Aku terkesiap. "Naruto..."

Rambut pirang itu...

"K-kau?"

Oh Tuhan, akhirnya aku bisa melihat rambut pirang itu lagi. Aku suka rambut pirang Naruto, lalu wajah maskulinnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini rasa sukaku menjadi berlipat ganda.

"Kyaaa!"

Aku segera menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangan. Wajahku memanas, itu artinya darah yang mendidih dalam tubuhku telah berkumpul di pipi dan menimbulkan jejak warna merah pekat di sana.

Naruto terkekeh geli, itulah yang aku dengar. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja kedua tanganku dijauhkan dari mata. Aku masih terpejam karena takut melihat tubuh seksi Naruto.

Aku takut lepas kendali seperti yang terjadi waktu itu. Menyerang Naruto penuh nafsu, seperti memperkosanya. Habisnya, kalau menyangkut tentang Naruto hormonku pasti bergejolak liar. Selalu menginginkan pria itu tanpa arahan.

"Tutup mata begitu, apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Aku menelan ludah. Berpikir hanya mimpi, ternyata dia benar-benar Naruto. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia tiba ke sini? Apalagi sampai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan ikut merendam diri bersamaku. Ini membingunkan.

"Naruto, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini." Mataku terbuka sepenuhnya.

"..." Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mendekat ke arahku, meninggalkan tempat dan selimut air sehingga memamerkan dada bidang serta perut perkotaknya di depan mataku.

Wajahku semakin panas.

Aku mendongakan kepala saat Naruto menangkup sisi wajahku. Mengusap bibirku sesaat, lalu merundukan kepala sementara aku sendiri lekas mengatupkan kedua mata.

"Jidat, cepat selesaikan mandimu, kasihan Gaara - _Senpai_ sudah menunggu lama."

Aku terbangun dari tidur singkatku. Begitu menoleh ke arah pintu, aku mendapati sosok Ino sedang berdiri di sana. Kembali aku menatap ke depan, sialnya hanya ada kekosongan di sana.

 _"Mimpi."_

Innerku menjelaskan. Aku menghela nafas gusar.

"Dua puluh menit lagi semuanya selesai."

Ino menganggukan kepala pirangnya. "Jangan lebih dari dua puluh menit, okay."

Aku mengangguk kecil, cukup memuaskan hati setelah itu Ino melenggang meninggalkan aku sendirian di dalam kamar mandi ini. Akibat tertidur saat berendam, aku jadi memimpikan Naruto dalam tidur singkat tadi. Ah, benar-benar ya.

Kalau saja Ino tidak datang, kemungkinan saat ini aku sudah larut dalam mimpi. Melanjutkan kegiatan kami sampai benar-benar selesai, dan berakhir dengan tubuh letih.

Bodohnya ya, aku sangat berharap mimpi basah bersama Naruto tadi. Hahaha... konyol sekali. Ya Tuhan, ini gara-gara rindu yang berlebih. Rasanya aku ingin berbagi kenikmatan lagi dengan Naruto.

 **x X x**

Gaara - _Senpai_ menyerahkan satu tiket padaku, satunya lagi ia genggam sendiri. Aku menerima tiket tersebut dengan kening berkerut, tanda aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tujuan Gaara - _Senpai_ memberi tiket.

"Aku satu kau satu, ini untuk masuk ke dalam studio."

Pejelasan Gaara - _Senpai_ membuatku mendengus. "Aku tahu itu." Ujarku.

Gaara - _Senpai_ tertawa pelan. "Maksudnya tiket ini untuk nonton bioskop." Penjelasan seperti itu baru mudah aku pahami. "Tiketnya terbatas, jadi aku membeli tiket ini sejak kemarin sebelum kehabisan. _Kimi No Na Wa film_ trending saat ini, banyak yang bilang filmnya seru."

Aku tersenyum. "Benar, aku juga pernah dengar soal itu." Padahal sebelum film _Kimi No Na Wa_ rilis di bioskop Naruto sudah berjanji akan nonton bersamaku dan menempah tiket di jauh hari, tapi aku malah berakhir dengan Gaara - _Senpai_.

Film Animasi tersebut baru tiga hari lalu rilis, tanggal tayangnya malam ini. Sayang sekali filmnya rilis setelah aku dan Naruto berpisah, gagal sudah keinginan terbesarku menikmati film terfavorite dengan kekasih tercintaku.

Baru hendak membayar belanjaan dengan uang sendiri, Gaara - _Senpai_ lebih dulu menyodorkan uang kepada si penjual. Aku menatapnya dengan kelopak mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Uang lebih dari beli tiket. Recehan, merepotkan kalau disimpan." Gaara - _Senpai_ menjelaskan, aku mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

Ditanganku terdapat satu cup _popcorn_ serta _cappucino_ panas satu. Gaara - _Senpai_ tidak suka makan makanan seperti ini, mungkin sekedar mencicipi saja nanti daripada lidah terasa pahit.

Gaara - _Senpai_ menyentuh bahuku lalu mengajakku masuk ke dalam studio. Aku patuh saja. Toh, Gaara - _Senpai_ tidak terlalu buruk menjadi pengganti Naruto.

Tapi sekeras apapun berusaha, aku tetap tidak mampu berpisah dari Naruto. Sepanjang hari kulalui dengan penderitaan. Tidak ada yang tahu isi hatiku selain diriku sendiri.

 **Tep!**

Seseorang mencekal pergelangan tanganku tepat saat kami baru tiba di depan pintu studio. Langkah kami terhenti.

Aku menatap kebelakang, dan di sana aku mendapati kehadiran Naruto, orang yang saat ini mencekal erat tangan kananku. Aku tertegun melihat wajah tampan pria itu nampak suram di tengah memendam amarah. Mata birunya redup.

"Naruto."

 **Plak!**

Kali ini Naruto menepis tangan Gaara dari bahuku. "Ayo pulang." Ia mengajakku pergi tanpa basa-basi. Aneh sekali.

Aku ditarik paksa, mau tak mau kuikuti saja namun bagaimana dengan Gaara - _Senpai_? Tentu saja dia tidak terima lalu menghentikan tarikan Naruto terhadapku.

"Lepaskan Sakura."

Alih-alih mematuhi, justru yang Naruto lakukan malah sebaliknya. Menambah eratkan cekalan dipergelangan tanganku, bisa dibilang ia mencengkeramnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Gaara - _Senpai_ menatap Naruto dengan wajah rata tanpa ekspresi. "Kau yang siapa?"

"Aku kekasihnya, apa pedulimu?"

"..." Laki-laki bermata hitam itu diam karena kalah.

Aku meringis dalam diam, berpura-pura kuat di depan mereka berdua. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Naruto, sekalian aku menghindarkan Naruto dari tuduhan telah melakukan tindakan kekerasan. Gaara - _Senpai_ bisa saja berpikir seperti itu.

Sia-sia. Sekuat apapun aku menahan diri, Gaara - _Senpai_ tidak semudah itu dibodohi. Ia menyadari aku sedang kesatikan. Mungkin dari raut wajah yang mengatakan.

Aku benar-benar tak mengira akan seperti ini jadinya. Gaara - _Senpai_ tidak terima melihat aku disakiti, tanpa ragu ia langsung menyerang Naruto. Mendorong Naruto dengan kuat hingga termundur jauh dari pintu masuk studio.

Naruto orang yang pemarah, diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Gaara - _Senpai_ membuat ia tidak terima, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerang balik namun dengan pukulan penuh tenaga.

 **BUKH!**

Terciprat darah segar dari hidung Gaara - _Senpai_. Naruto meninju wajah Gaara - _Senpai_ kuat sekali, sampai membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Gaara - _Senpai_ menggeram. Ia segera bangkit lalu menyerang Naruto lagi, dan kali ini membalasnya dengan satu pukulan keras. Secara telak mengantam wajah Naruto, meninggalkan jejak di sudut bibirnya.

Aku panik dan menangis. Sudah coba aku hentikan akan tetapi mereka terlalu keras kepala. Keduanya melanjutkan pergulatan di tempat ramai ini tanpa tahu malu.

Beberapa wanita yang menyaksikan menjerit histeris, sedangkan para lelaki mencoba melerai perkelahian Naruto dan Gaara - _Senpai_. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menangis menyaksikan perseteruan mereka.

Keduanya bergulat seperti kuncing jantan memperebutkan kucing betina. Sangat memalukan.

 _"Naruto, apakah masa nakalmu sudah berakhir? Kuharap begitu sayang."_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Author kembali membawa fanfic two-shoot lagi. Boleh 'kan? '-'


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pairing : Of course always NaruSaku. Rated : M (for lemon, language, etc) Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme._

 _Story by me, HikariNaruSaku_

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Only Me [Chapter 2] LAST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakiku terus melangkah mengikuti Naruto. Aku berusaha menyamakan langkah kami, tapi Naruto terlalu cepat sehingga aku lebih sering tertinggal dibelakangnya.

"Naruto." Aku menarik lengan kemejanya, dan lagi-lagi lepas. Aku mendesah gusar.

Setelah melalui perkelahian hebat, Naruto langsung pergi membawa tubuh dalam keadaan babak belur. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Gaara - _Senpai_ , tapi begitu tega aku meninggalkan Gaara - _Senpai_ yang jelas sekali terluka lebih parah daripada Naruto.

Aku mengabaikan Gaara - _Senpai_ demi Naruto, dan aku malah diabaikan oleh Naruto sebagaimana aku memperlakukan Gaara - _Senpai_. Ini timbal baliknya.

Naruto benar-benar marah setelah menangkap basah aku berduaan dengan Gaara - _Senpai_ , sementara selama tiga minggu penuh aku menghilang dari kehidupannya. Kami berpisah tanpa kabar, lebih tepatnya aku yang sengaja menghilangkan diri sendiri.

Melihat sikap Naruto membuatku berpikir, menghilangnya diriku sepertinya telah merusak hidup lelaki pirang itu. Ia terus memikirkan aku hingga tak peduli terhadap diri sendiri.

Harusnya aku tidak menguji Naruto sampai separah ini, padahal awalnya tidak berniat melakukan ini. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

"Naruto, aku bisa jelaskan."

Ucapanku berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto. Kini ia berbalik dan telah berhadapan denganku. "Kau sudah keterlaluan!" Ia menudingku. Pandangannya tajam dan menusuk.

Aku terhenyak. Bukan karena bentakannya melainkan memar di wajah Naruto. Sudut bibirnya memar dan robek, batang hidungnya terdapat luka gores. Yang paling parah, pipi kiri Naruto membiru dengan bentuk bulat dan besar. Bekas pukulan Gaara - _Senpai_.

"Aku menderita sementara kau bersenang-senang. Ini sangat tidak adil. Tindakanmu kelewatan!"

Tuduhanmu salah Naruto. Kita sama-sama menderita, atau mungkin aku yang paling menderita.

"Maafkan aku."

Hanya maaf yang bisa aku ucapkan, karena aku sadar benar telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menerima ajakan kencan Gaara - _Senpai_. Ini gara-gara Ino.

Dasar mak comblang itu.

Di tengah-tengah berdebatan kami, mendadak seseorang datang kemudian langsung mengambil peran penting. Mendekati Naruto lalu menyentuh wajah penuh lebamnya.

Aku terheran-heran, begitu pula Naruto.

"Naru-kun, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa babak belur begini?"

Tudingan itu terlontar penuh akan kecemasan. Aku cemburu. Aku marah melihat Naruto diperdulikan oleh wanita lain.

"Jangan sok peduli kepadaku! Menjauhlah dariku Sara!"

Naruto menepis tangan wanita yang bernama Sara itu.

Sara tidak terima atas perlakuan Naruto. "Apa-apaan sikapmu ini Naruto-kun!?'

Aku masih heran. Lagi-lagi selingkuhan ya?

"Tiga minggu lamanya kau menghilang, begitu ketemu seenaknya saja kau bersikap kasar kepadaku. Sadarlah Naruto-kun, aku ini manusia biasa yang masih punya hati dan perasaan. Kau tidak bisa mempermainkan perasaanku sesuka hatimu."

Jadi itu yang selama ini Naruto lakukan padaku. Mempermainkan perasaanku. Setelah membawaku terbang setinggi-tingginya, saat itulah aku dijatuhkan dari ketinggian hingga terhempas di atas ribuan pisau.

Benar-benar sakit.

Baru sekarang kusadari, namun apalah dayaku bila semua ini sudah terjadi dan aku terlanjur mencintai Naruto. Tinggal menunggu perubahan, setelah itu semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hubungan kami akan berjalan normal seperti orang-orang di luar sana.

Naruto menggeser Sara ke samping kiri, lalu meraih tanganku dan menarikku melangkah untuk segera pergi dari tepi taman.

"Naruto-kun!"

Pangilan Sara dihiraukan. Tatapan Naruto fokus ke depan, namun aku terus menoleh kebelakang sampai sosok Sara semakin dekat dengan kami. Ia nekat mengejar.

Sara menggapai lengan Naruto, namun segera disentak dan tanganku terus digandeng erat. Kami terus melangkah sampai tiba di mobil. Naruto membukakan pintu untukku, lalu menyuruhku masuk lebih dulu setelah itu ia tutup kembali.

 **BLAM!**

Dari dalam mobil aku menyaksikan keributan Naruto antar Sara. Aku tercenung melihat Naruto marah-marah sambil menunjuk wajah sembab Sara. Ya, wanita itu menangis makanya wajahnya sembab.

Tentu saja terluka saat di benci dengan lelaki yang dicintai. Pastinya Sara mencintai Naruto sampai menangis seperti itu.

"Berhenti mengganggu hidupku. Ingat itu!"

Usai memberi peringatan, Naruto pun masuk menyusulku. Ia membanting pintu mobil dengan keras, Sara terlonjak karenanya, begitupun aku sendiri.

"Naruto-kun, setidaknya jelaskan dulu permasalahan kita." Sara menggedor-gedor jendela mobil.

Naruto tak menghindahkan panggilan Sara. Pandangan tajamnya fokus ke depan sana. "Pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Perintahnya kepadaku tanpa menoleh.

Aku lekas bertindak. Mengenakan sabuk pengaman setelah mendapat perintah, selang beberapa detik kesibukanku beres dan mobil hitam ber _merk Honda_ inipun melaju.

Sara tertinggal jauh lalu pasrah. Aku menatap sedih Sara yang saat ini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di pinggir jalan, bisa kulihat melalui kaca spion di luar.

 **x X x**

Aku membaluri kapas dengan cairan obat mengandung alkohol, ketika hendak aku sapukan di sudut bibir Naruto yang robek, ia menolak dalam diam. Cuma memutarkan kepala hingga membelakangi diriku.

Aku menghela nafas. Naruto masih marah gara-gara ketahuan aku pergi kencan dengan Gaara - _Senpai_. Lucu sekali kalau melihat dia marah seperti ini. Imut.

"Arahkan wajahmu ke sini agar bisa aku obati." Bujukku.

"..." Naruto bersikukuh dalam pendirian. Mendiamku sepanjang waktu.

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau lakukan saja sendiri." Apapun yang terjadi luka Naruto harus diobati agar sakitnya berkurang, karena ia menolak maka aku serahkan tugas ini sepenuhnya kepada yang bersangkutan.

"..."

Sialnya, Naruto masih saja diam. Aku mendengus sebal kemudian meraih tangan lebarnya, ditelengangkan ke atas dan aku letakan kapas di sana.

Ketika sedang meletakan tangan di atas telapak hangat Naruto, keningku dibuat mengernyit karena sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aneh tanpa sengaja tertangkap dalam indera penglihatanku.

Aku menarik tangan Naruto hingga dekat dengan wajah serta mata, cara itu berhasil membuatku memahami keanehan tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, yang kulihat ini luka bekas sayatan.

Artinya...

"Naruto, kau..."

Kekasih pirangku itu pernah mencoba mengakhiri hidup dengan cara menyayat tangan, di mana terletaknya urat nadi.

Bodoh sekali!

 **Nyet!**

"Aww!"

Protesan Naruto tersembunyi dibalik rintihan. Usai mencubit perutnya delikan tajam tak segan aku layangkan, membuat pria itu urung marah lalu mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kenapa kau mencubitku."

"Karena kau ingkar janji! Kita pernah berjanji untuk sehidup semati, lalu kenapa kau mau mati sendirian hah?" Janji yang akan kuingat sepanjang hidup. Tentunya tidak boleh dilanggar.

Naruto meraih tanganku yang masih memegang kapas. "Kau duluan yang memulai dengan mengingkari janji kita." Ia menggerak-gerakan tanganku di wajahnya. Sedekar menempelkan alkohol dikapas pada lebam. "Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, lalu apa gunanya aku hidup apalagi mengajakmu mati bersama sedangkan kau sendiri tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu mengenai cintaku!?"

"Tindakanmu yang mengatakan."

 **BLETAK!**

"Aduh. Hey!" Giliran Naruto mendelik.

Aku tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam penuh cinta itu, aku malah berani menyerang Naruto dengan kekerasan menjitak kepalanya, sekarang aku cubit-cubit lagi seperti yang kulakukan diperut.

"Aduh sayang, jangan begini donk. Hiihiihii... geli tahu. Hahahaha..."

Pipiku menggembung pertanda kesal. Aku benar-benar kesal kepada Naruto, tindakan bodohnya yang membuat aku seperti ini. Aku marah.

Naruto tertawa geli menerima seranganku secara bertubi-tubi. Aku mencubiti perut dan pinggangnya bergantian, tapi tidak kulakukan dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Sekedarnya saja.

Mengenai Sara, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah kepergian kami. Naruto meninggalkan wanita tak bersalah itu begitu saja di jalanan, dan malah membawaku ke tepi lautan.

Kami berdua sedang berada di atas jembatan gantung. Duduk di pinggir jalan yang dirasa aman, dan aku mengenakan jas hitam milik Naruto agar tidak kedinginan, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang merupakan dalam dari jas hangat ini.

Kekasihku itu tangguh dan bertanggung jawab, ya... meskipun dia nakal. Selain suka selingkuh juga mesum, tapi mesumnya cuma kepadaku. Aku tahu semuanya.

"Ssth." Naruto berdesis. "Pelan-pelan sayang." Katanya sambil menahan sakit diwajah.

Saat ini aku sedang mempolesi luka memar diwajah Naruto, padahal sudah kulakukan dengan penuh kelembutan namun ia masih saja protes.

"Jangan manja." Aku berujar ketus.

Bibir Naruto manyun lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. "Jangan galak-galak begitu, memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Tidak."

"...tapi aku rindu padamu." Naruto menyentuh daguku. Ia menaikan pandanganku sehingga tatapan kami saling bertemu. "Sangat rindu." Ia tersenyum.

Separah apapun luka diwajah Naruto, sekali ia tersenyum dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Awal aku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali karena tanpa sengaja melihat senyum Naruto, waktu itu aku terpukau dan kehabisan kata.

Senyuman Naruto membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Balasku lalu tersenyum dengan wajah memanas. Tidak salah lagi, aku pasti sedang merona.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Mengira akan mendapat ciuman dibibir, ternyata aku salah. Naruto mengecup keningku yang lebar ini, setelah ia menjauh akupun membuka mata. Menatapnya dengan eskpresi aneh.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baru membuka bibir untuk memberi jawaban, niatku terhentikan oleh sesuatu. Rasa panas dan kental mengalir keluar dari dalam hidungku. Ini pasti darah mesum.

Selalu seperti ini. Kalau sudah lama tidak mendapat belaian manja dari Naruto tubuhku akan terasa panas, darah segar keluar dari hidung. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengalami kejadian yang sama tanpa sepengetahuan Ino.

Naruto tertegun melihat hidungku yang berdarah. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan penuh kehausan, karena yang aku hauskan ialah belaian kasih hanya darinya.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu, Naru..."

 **x X x**

Ia memagutku liar sekali. Aku berusaha mengimbangi, namun selalu kalah. Aneh juga, padahal di sini aku yang sedang kehausan tapi malah Naruto yang paling banyak mengambil peran.

Aku kewalahan menghadapi ciuman liar Naruto. Ia mendesakku ke dinding tembok yang berdiri kokoh. Menghimpit tubuh kecilku hingga tak bergerak, hanya bisa meremas-remas rambut pirangnya yang terus kulakukan sejak memulai perciuman liar ini.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya tadi. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Setelah secara terang-terangan aku mengungkapkan perasaan, Naruto tidak bertele-tele lagi. Ia bergegas menarikku dan menyuruh masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu aku mematuhi, iapun langsung melajukan mobil dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

Naruto lelelaki yang bermodal banyak, untuk mengajakku bercinta ia tak melakukannya disembarang tempat. Kalau tidak di Apartementku tentunya di Hotel sebagai ganti.

Naruto orang pertama yang menjamah seluruh tubuhku, dan akan selalu menjadi yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir. Selamanya.

Ciuman kami semakin dalam dan rakus. Lututku lemas, jika saja tidak segera ditangkap oleh lengan kokoh Naruto, pastinya saat ini aku sudah terduduk di lantai dingin.

Naruto mengangkatku dari bokong, lalu mendudukan aku disalah satu lengannya, satu lagi yang tersisa sedang bekerja menurunkan resleting baju merahku.

 **Kret!**

Begitu resleting terbuka, maka terpampanglah sepasang tonjolan di dadaku yang tertutup rapat dibalik bra merah. Naruto melepas pagutan kami dan menurunkan ciuman ke leher, dalam kesempatan ini aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk ditabungkan.

Aku ngos-ngosan. Ciuman kami panjang, hanya saja sesekali diberi celah oleh Naruto untuk pernafasanku. Ia mengerti semua yang aku butuhkan, entah terbuat dari apa kepala laki-laki pirang ini. Ia selalu bisa memahami keinginanku.

Naruto menekan hidung dan bibirnya diantara belah dadaku, dan menarik nafas sedalam mungkin di sana. Ia menghirup wangi tubuhku, katanya membuat mabuk.

Kepala pirang itu ditarik kembali. "Ne, ukurannya semakin bertambah ya..." Ia menyeringai nakal, membuat wajahku terasa makin panas. Pasti sudah merah semua.

"Di-diamlah." Aku menjadi salah tingkah.

Tangan Naruto bergerak ke atas menggapai menutup payudaraku. "...aku semakin suka." Ia masih saja menggoda. Maluku tak terkontrol lagi.

"Please Naru..." Aku memelas.

Pria itu tersenyum menantang. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menyingkap bra merahku, kemudian menyerang kedua dadaku secara bersamaan. Yang kiri dilumat dan yang kanan dipijat.

Pandanganku merabun. Kepalaku berputar. Ini sangat luar biasa, sampai aku tak lagi merasa apa-apa selain kenikmatan. Tubuhku seperti terbang setinggi mungkin.

Di sela ada kesempatan, akupun menggunakannya sebaik mungkin. Menarik paksa kemeja putih Naruto tanpa peduli benik-beniknya akan lepas. Biarkan aku berlaku sedikit kasar dan beringas, karena untuk saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan Naruto.

Sudah berkali-kali kami melakukan ini, awalnya saat Naruto mengantarku pulang ke Apartement dalam keadaan hujan deras. Aku tak mengizinkan dia pulang karena cuaca buruk waktu itu, ia patuh pada laranganku dan memilih tetap tinggal sampai hujan reda di pagi hari.

Saat baru memasuki tengah malam hujan masih turun dengan begitu derasnya, aku dan Naruto sedang bercanda ria bermain ponsel bersama. Melihat-lihat dunia internet, streaming anime mulai dari genre friendship, humor dan romance.

Kami terbawa suasana. Cuacanya dingin, seakan mendukung kami untuk melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh. Awalnya aku bersikap manja, menarik tengkuk Naruto lalu mencium bibir esktosisnya.

Ciuman kami tidak berhenti hingga berujung ranjang. Naruto menelajangiku seperti Bayi baru lahir, mencumbuku dari pucuk kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia tak melewatkan sedikitpun keindahan tubuhku untuk dinikmati.

Padahal aku tahu Naruto lelaki brengsek, tapi aku sangat percaya akan cintanya padaku. Ia hanya mencintai diriku, mengenai selingkuhan aku tahu benar bahwa yang ia lakukan untuk sekedar bersenang-senang.

Mungkin dulunya Naruto punya trauma dimasa lalu, maka dari itu aku mencoba mengerti. Ia selalu mengerti terhadap diriku, sudah seharusnya aku melakukan yang sebaliknya.

Saling mengerti satu sama lain adalah kunci dalam hubungan kami. Selain mengerti tentunya juga melengkapi.

Kini ciuman Naruto beralih. Tadi kedua dada dan leher, sekarang kembali lagi ke bibir. Berulang kali seperti itu.

Tangan hangat Naruto meraba punggungku, terus turun lalu berhenti dipinggul. Ia menelusup masuk ke balik bajuku, mengelus-elus lembut pinggulku dan berakhir dengan seluruh tangan yang berhasil masuk sampai ke balik celana dalamku.

"Ahh..."

Naruto menatap wajah merah pekatku setelah memisahkan tautan bibir kami. "Kau suka ini sayang?" Ia menggodaku terus-terusan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak awal kami bercinta. Setiap pujian dan kata-kata manis tak pernah terlewatkan.

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati gesekan lembut di bawahku. Nafasku berhamburan tak beratur. Naruto berhasil menyentuh titik _sensitivie_ di tubuhku dari jalan belakang, dan rasanya benar-benar dasyat.

"Akhh— hmmpptt..."

Ketika aku terpekik saat mendapat sentakan, Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membungkam bibirku. Ia menciumiku dengan beringas sedangkan aku mencoba mengimbangi. Tentu saja aku tidak mau kalah.

Jantungku berdegup hebat. Naruto mulai memainkan jari tengahnya di dalam sana, aku yang merasakannya dibuat menggigit bibir karena gemas.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku." Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin segera dipuaskan meskipun hanya dengan satu jari.

Bagaimana bisa kami melakukan ini dalam keadaan berdiri dan menempel rapat didinding. Naruto kuat sekali. Ia bisa menahan berat badanku hanya dengan satu lengan kiri.

Seiring cepatnya pergerakan jari Naruto, jantungku dengan setia mengikuti setiap pacuannya. Aku semakin terengah-engah. Naruto benar-benar hebat.

Aku tidak kuat, dan aku melepaskan semuanya bersama lenguhan panjang. Dapat kurasakan cairan cinta yang dihasilkan dari rahim menyembur jari Naruto. Ia masih menusuk-nusuknya sebelum kemudian dikeluarkan dalam keadaan berlumur cairan putih dan lengket.

Nafasku masih berpacu, dan aku mencoba mengaturnya. Mungkin Naruto tahu tenagaku sudah pulih, iapun menurunkan tubuhku dan membiarkan aku berdiri.

Panas dipipiku semakin menjadi-jadi kala melihat Naruto menjilat jari tengahnya yang berlumuran cairan cintaku. Ia menikmatinya sambil menatapku dengan mata nakal.

"Baka."

Naruto terkekeh karena makianku tadi. Ia menyudahi acara jilatannya pada jari, memberi celah diantara kami lalu mencopoti busana. Ia menelanjangiku, dan aku melakukan sebaliknya. Menelanjangi Naruto mulai dari kemeja, ketika hendak menuju celana ia segera menghentikan niatku.

"Tidak sekarang."

Aku kebingunan, namun pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu musnah kala tubuh telanjangku dibopong oleh Naruto. Dalam sekejap ia berhasil menelanjangiku hingga polos total.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, ia lalu mengungkung dari atas dan mulai menciumku di bibir.

Lama kami berlumatan, berbagi saliva dan saling bergumul lidah, lagi-lagi ciuman Naruto beralih. Ia menggerayangiku, turun dan terus turun kemudian berhenti setibanya di area bawah pinggang.

Kedua kakiku dibuka, direntangkan lalu diletakan di atas bahu telanjang Naruto. Kepala pirangnya menyosor ke dalam, selanjutnya sesuatu yang hangat dan basah terasa bermain-main di tubuhku yang telah basah sempurna.

Naruto mengulum kewanitaanku. Itu sudah menjadi hobinya, ia bilang berbau wangi menggoda, alasan yang membuat ia begitu menyukai tubuh berhargaku itu.

Semua yang ada dalam diriku dicintai sepenuh hati. Entah itu kekurangan atau kelebihanku, sementara aku sendiri mencintai Naruto apa adanya. Termasuk menerima dirinya yang jelas-jelas menyandang gelar _lelaki brengsek nomor satu._

Aku tak menyangkal Naruto memang lelaki brengsek. Meninggalkan tunangan demi wanita lain lebih pantas disebut bajingan bukan? Jika cinta yang bermain maka manusia tidak lebih dari sampah, karena cinta memang dapat mengubah segalanya.

Kebrengsekan Naruto ada pada sifatnya yang tak pernah puas, selalu berganti-ganti wanita meski tetap bertahan dengan diriku, sebagaimana wanita yang punya perasaan tentu saja aku tersakiti.

Kebodohanku selama ini dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto. Kali ini sudah cukup, aku tak ingin lagi berpura-pura bodoh dengan sok tidak tahu apa-apa. Naruto harus berubah.

Terlalu lama aku bercerita, kegiatan kamipun terus berlangsung sampai pada intinya. Badanku lemas, padahal baru dua kali mendapat klimaks berkat _roleplay_ tapi lelahnya bukan main.

Lelah dalam artian lain. Selelah apapun tetap saja aku tidak ingin kegiatan kami selesai dalam waktu singkat. Aku ingin menikmati kebersamaan kami setelah sekian lama berpisah tanpa kabar, memendam rindu dan menderita sepanjang hari.

Persetubuhan ini akan menjadi bukti cinta kami benar-benar tulus. Aku mencintai Naruto, dan Naruto juga mencintaiku. Kami saling mencintai.

 **Cup.**

Kebiasaan Naruto saat dalam masa penyatuan, ialah memberi kecupan pada keningku. Ia selalu melakukan itu setiap kali bercinta, karena selain kewanitaan ia juga menyukai jidatku yang lebar dan aneh ini.

Sekedar kecupan berkasih, namun rasanya mengalir dan memberi dampak pada seluruh tubuhku. Aku mendesah erotis, mencengkeram geram bokong Naruto lalu menekan pinggulnya agar menanamkan benda keras itu lebih dalam.

"Anhh... Narutohh~"

Naruto tahu benar puncakku akan segera tiba. Ia lekas membantuku dengan cara menambah tempo kecepatan, sampai membuat tubuhku ikut tersorong ke atas ke bawah.

Aku tak lagi mencengkeram bokong Naruto. Tanganku beralih memeluk leher kokohnya, sesekali memberi remasan geram pada rambut pirang yang aku suka itu.

Pada saat selangkangan kami saling bersentuhan setiap kali melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya, rasa nikmat tiada tara berulang kali aku rasakan— seakan membuat tubuhku terambung-ambung tinggi diudara.

 _"Aduh, nikmatnya..."_

Itulah yang aku pikirkan sepanjang malam ini.

Tubuh bawahku terasa sesak. Padat dan hangat. Karena ukuran barang itu tidaklah sepele, baru beberapa menit digenjot sesuatu dalam rahimku mengobrak-abrik tubuh dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi klimaksku tercapai, sedangkan Naruto masih bertahan kuat dan lama. Aku kewalahan.

Sekali lagi menghentak, ini yang terakhir setelah itu lepas sudah cairan cintaku yang ketiga kalinya. Aku melenguh tertahan sambil mendekap erat kepala pirang Naruto, memberinya kesempatan bermain-main dengan payudaraku.

Ini malam memuaskan dan yang sejak lama aku rindukan. Rasanya aku tidak ingin sampai berpisah lagi dari Naruto. Aku sudah bergantungan dengan pria itu, tanpa dirinya maka hidupku tiada arti lagi.

Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilangan Naruto.

Kalau sudah begini rasanya dunia ini seperti milik kami berdua. Saling berbagi kehangatan dan kenikmatan, inilah kebiasaan aku dan Naruto dalam menjalin hubungan.

Kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang menjadikan ikatan batin.

Naruto menukar posisi kami. Awalnya aku berada di bawah kungkungan serta tentunya menjadi bahan yang dikendalikan, kini saatnya Naruto memberi kesempatan kepadaku untuk berkuasa. Ia mendudukan diriku di atas pangkuan.

"Keluarkan semuanya sayang..." Naruto menangkup leherku sesudah menyibak rambut sepunggungku kebelakang. "Jangan menahan desahanmu, lepaskan sebagaimana kau melepaskan cairan cintamu."

Kata-kata Naruto menjadi rangsangan. Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku tanpa membendung desahan, kubiarkan suara memalukan ini mengalun lembut di telinga Naruto.

"Arghh... Sakura~"

Dan Naruto sendiri menyahut desahanku dengan geraman seksi. Nyatanya geraman Naruto memang terdengar seksi, alasanku semakin mempercepat tempo karena ingin mendengar geraman itu lagi.

Dalam bercinta Naruto tidak mendesah, namun cukup menggeram. Desahanku bersahutan dengan geraman Naruto, selalu begitu setiap kali kami memadu kasih di tempat tidur.

 **x X x**

Disaat sedang nyamannya terlelap, tiba-tiba aku terbangun. Aku tak menemukan Naruto di tempat tidur ini, alasan yang membuatku bangun sepenuhnya di tengah malam ini.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan di sekitar tempat, dari tempat tidur kosong di sebelahku lalu di tempat lainnya. Naruto benar-benar tidak ada, akupun memutuskan bangun dari rebahku untuk menemukan kekasih pirang tercintaku itu.

Setelah aku cari-cari, Naruto berhasil kutemukan di tempat terbuka. Ia sedang berdiri di balkon membelakangi kamar penginapan ini. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Sebelum keluar menyusul Naruto, tidak lupa aku mengenakan baju tidur yang tersedia. Jubah ungunya kutinggalkan begitu saja di atas laci, lalu aku segera menyusul Naruto ke balkon.

Naruto tidak menyadari kedatanganku, saat langsung kupeluk dari belakang sentakan terkejut menjadi respons. Aku tersenyum kala ia menolehkan kepala.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Aku yakin sekali, ia pasti tidak tidur sama sekali setelah bercumbu. Aku yang kelelahan terlelap begitu saja, tentunya sesudah memuaskan Naruto dengan memberi dua kali orgasme. Dua kali saja cukup.

"Meratapi kesalahan."

Keningku mengernyit. Aku tak mengerti.

Naruto membalik badan, menghadap ke arahku sepenuhnya lalu meraih kedua tanganku yang sudah tidak lagi memeluk pinggangnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua kesalahanku."

Sekarang aku mengerti. Naruto menyadari kesalahannya selama ini dengan memperlakukanku secara tidak adil.

Naruto merogoh saku celana balzer hitamnya, mengeluarkan suatu benda berbentuk bulat warna merah kemudian membuka tutupnya di depan mataku.

Aku terkejut hingga membekap mulut sangking shocknya.

"Awalnya aku berpikir untuk mengajakmu bertunangan setelah mendengar pernyataanmu pada malam itu, tapi aku langsung berubah pikiran begitu perpisahan diantara kita terjadi."

Naruto melepaskan bekapan pada mulutku. Ia meraih tangan kiriku, memposisikan punggung tangan di atas setelah itu menyematkan cincin perak berbalut emas kuning pada jari manisku.

Tidak salah lagi, Naruto membeli cincin itu sejak lama. Pasti pada malam terakhir kami bersama dan membelinya di Toko itu juga.

"Kepergianmu membuat hidupku hancur. Aku uring-uringan, hidup segan mati tak mau. Hanya kau yang kau inginkan. Hanya kau yang aku cintai. Hanya kau yang paling berharga. Hanya kau tujuan hidupku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno."

Naruto mengutarakan semuanya. Mendengar tuturan itu aku tak kuasa menahan bulir-bulir air mata. Aku menangis bahagia.

"Naru baka, apa masa nakalmu sudah berakhir?"

Calon Suamiku itu mengangguk mantap. Aku tersenyum semakin lebar tanpa menghentikan tangis.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jangan tinggalkan aku, teruslah cintai aku seperti ini. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu, daripada tanpa dirimu lebih baik aku mati, Sakura. Aku bersumpah lebih memilih mati jika kau tidak di sisiku."

Naruto menjatuhkan kedua lutut di hadapanku.

"Kumohon Sakura, terimalah cintaku."

Ia mengangkat kedua tanganku lalu mengecup punggungnya, dan kembali menatapku dengan mata berkilat tajam yang mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar menginginkan diriku bukan sebatas nafsu.

Aku menarik tangan, menyentuh pipi halus Naruto setelah itu. "Coba katakan Naru, apa yang membuatmu sadar?" Biarkan aku tahu.

Naruto menarik pingangku. Ia memelukku. Menyandarkan sisi wajah pada perut rataku. "Aku sadar setelah melihat kau bersama laki-laki lain. Di situ aku berpikir kalau dikhianati sangatlah menyakitkan."

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu."

"Tapi aku merasa seperti itu."

Aku mendengus. "Padahal cuma teman, tapi sebegitu marahnya kau sampai kalap di tempat dan memukuli Gaara - _Senpai_ hingga babak belur."

"Jangan panggil _Senpai_ , pakai nama saja."

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui. Naruto suka selingkuh, tapi giliran melihatku bersama pria lain ia akan mengamuk habis-habisan. Marah-marah sepanjang hari, cemberut dan bersikap dingin.

Tidak adil sekali.

Padahal lelaki yang bersamaku sebatas teman kuliah, contohnya saja seperti Gaara - _Senpai_. Ups, Gaara maksudku. Mulai detik ini aku harus menggunakan nama kecil kalau menyerukan Gaara. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada menghadapi amukan Naruto.

"Aku dan Gaara tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kita berbeda... kau punya banyak selingkuhan, sementara aku hanya setia kepadamu seorang. Jangan menyamakan sifatmu dengan sifatku."

Pandangan Naruto mengarah ke atas. Menatapku dengan wajah cemberut. "Sebanyak apapun selingkuhanku, hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai setelah Ibu. Perlu juga kau ketahui, bahwa aku tidak pernah _tidur_ dengan wanita lain selain dirimu."

Aku mengelus lembut pipi Naruto. "Aku tahu itu... semuanya sudah aku ketahui, karena selama ini aku selalu memonitoring dirimu, jadi apapun yang kau lakukan aku pasti tahu." Setelah pipi kini elusanku beralih pada rambut. Kuusap penuh cinta rambut pirang dengan helaian lembut ini.

"Kalau tahu, lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah protes?"

"Untuk apa protes kalau sekali berbohong akan terus kau lakukan, tinggal menunggu masa nakalmu berakhir meski sakit hati harus kuderita setiap hari. Aku hanya berpikir _positive_ , mungkin saja kenakalanmu berhubung dengan masa lalu."

"Pemikiranmu tepat. Apapun yang kulakukan semuanya terhubung dengan masa lalu, karena du—"

"Ssthh..." Telunjukku menahan belah bibir Naruto. Menghentikan kalimat berikutnya yang hendak ia lontarkan. "Kau tak perlu menceritakan semuanya. Aku menerima semua yang ada pada dirimu, baik itu masa lalu atau masa kini. Sebagaimanapun keadaanmu tetap aku cinta."

Naruto tersenyum riang. Jade milikku dapat menangkap semburat merah yang menghisasi pipi Naruto. "Inilah..." Ia kembali memeluk pinggangku, dan kali ini terkesan erat dari sebelumnya. "...inilah alasan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Sakura Haruno. Karena kau adalah seorang wanita tangguh. Semua lelaki menginginkan didampingi wanita tangguh seperti dirimu, begitu pula denganku sendiri. Suatu keberuntungan tersebar dalam hidupku karena memiliki dirimu."

Aku dipuji habis-bisan oleh Naruto, dan aku bangga mendapat pujian itu. Tidak sia-sia perjuanganku selama ini, meski kerap menahan sakit dihati tetapi pada akhirnya akulah yang berhasil memenangkan Naruto. Mereka kalah.

"Dari dulu aku sering selingkuh... sejak bersama Hinata."

Aku mendengarkan curhatan Naruto seraya memainkan jemari dalam helaian rambutnya.

"Awalnya salah paham. Hinata menuduhku selingkuh, dia tidak terima atas sikapku lalu mengadu kepada keluarganya. Kau tahu yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Naruto mendongakan kepala, dan aku menunduk guna membalas tatapan darinya.

"Aku dipukuli oleh Kakak sepupu Hinata berkat perintah pemimpin keluarga Hyuga. Mereka memperlakukanku seperti hewan kotor, sejak saat itu aku putuskan untuk bermain-main saja dengan Hinata. Padahal sebelumnya aku serius ingin menikahi wanita itu, tapi semua impianku pupus setelah aku dituduh selingkuh. Aku mengerjakan proyek bersama klien dituduh selingkuh, lalu disampaikan kepada keluarga dan aku dihakimi habis-habisan dengan tindak kekerasan."

Cerita Naruto membuatku tercenung. Jadi ini alasannya.

"Hidung dan tulang pipiku patah akibat ulah Hyuga. Selama berbulan-bulan aku dirawat di Rumah Sakit, dan yang memukuliku bukan cuma satu orang. Aku dikeroyok oleh tiga lelaki sekaligus. Waktu itu aku terlihat seperti mainan yang diperebutkan oleh anak-anak."

Aku sudah menduganya sejak awal. Pasti ada alasan dibalik kenakalan Naruto dan ternyata alasanannya terhubung dengan masa lalu.

"Ayahku mengamuk dan ingin membalas perbuatan Hyuga, aku menghentikan tekat Ayah karena aku sendiri yang akan membalasnya."

Naruto menatapku dengan sorot lembut. Aku tersenyum menerima tatapan tersebut.

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah membantuku."

Dan aku terkena karmanya.

"...terimakasih atas kehadiranmu dalam hidupku."

Naruto beranjak, tak lagi berlutut dihadapanku kini malah berdiri. Aku menengadahkan kepala agar tidak terlepas dari tatapan yang tajam itu.

"Mau 'kah kau menikah denganku, Sakura?"

"..." Aku diam sejenak, tak lama kemudian akupun tersenyum. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak, justru inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu setelah masa nakalmu tak berlaku lagi."

Naruto menangkup wajah meronaku. "Iya sayang, sekarang aku sudah tidak nakal lagi." Ia mengecup keningku sesaat lalu kembali menatapku. "...aku hanya cinta dan setia kepadamu. Selamanya akan seperti itu mulai detik ini juga."

Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Reflek saja, karena rasa bahagia yang tak terbendung lagi aku langsung memeluk Naruto. Ia merengkuh tubuh kecilku dengan penuh kasih.

"Persiapkan semuanya, besok sore aku akan langsung melamarmu."

Naruto tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, aku pun sama. "Baiklah sayang." Jawabku lalu menenggelamkan wajah bersemu ini dibalik dada hangat Naruto.

Malunya saat hendak dilamar. Hihihi...

 **THE END**

Jika tadi Naruto yang terjaga, maka kini giliran Sakura. Sejak dua jam lalu Naruto terlelap sedangkan ia tidak bisa ikut terlelap dan memilih tetap terjaga seperti saat ini.

Menikmati tubuh hangat Naruto yang menjadi tilam nyaman untuk dirinya, begitulah Sakura. Menimpa tubuh telanjang serta menumpukan kepala didada pria itu.

Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri, hal yang dilakukan tanpa lelah. _Emerald_ miliknya terus menatap cincin emas di jari manis, saat tersorot cahaya lampu benda indah itu akan berkilau.

 _So beautiful..._

Begitu lebarnya tersenyum, barisan gigi Sakura sampai kelihatan. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum karena ini hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam sepanjang hidupnya. Inilah kemenangan terbesarnya.

Kalau tidur Naruto pasti mendengkur. Sakura mengangkat kepala gulalinya untuk menatap wajah damai Naruto, sejak awal sudah ia ketahui selama terlelap bibir Naruto jarang sekali tertutup. Dibelah bibir yang terbuka itu mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar dengkuran tersebut. Lucu sekali, juga menggemaskan. Rasanya ingin ia lumat dengan penuh kelembutan bibir tipis itu, namun mengurungkan niat kala ingat betapa lelahnya Naruto melalui hari-hari suram tanpa dirinya.

Naruto butuh istirahat setelah berminggu-minggu resah gelisah memikirkan Sakura. Sepanjang hari dia bermenung sambil menanti Sakura kembali, tak lelah pula mencari ke sana kemari.

Jikalau keluar mencari keberadaan Sakura, Naruto begitu persis dengan lagak pria stress kehilangan Istri. Gila tak tentu arah. Menanyakan kepada setiap orang yang ditemui dengan berbekal selembar foto Sakura.

Mereka selalu menjawab, _tidak tahu_. _Tidak kenal_. _Tidak pernah liha_ t, dan yang terjadi setelah itu Naruto akan menggeram gila sambil mengacak rambut.

Begitu besar perjuangan Naruto dalam menginginkan Sakura kembali. Kenekatannya tidak main-main, maka dari itu sekarang ia bersumpah demi Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga cinta di hati sang calon Istri. Tidak akan lagi menyakitinya seperti dulu.

Itulah janji Naruto agar Sakura dikembalikan.

Perempuan itu mencondongkan kepala. Mendekati wajah Naruto lantas memberi kecupan lembut dipucuk hidung. Setelah meninggalkan kecupan, iapun kembali merebahkan kepala di atas dada kokoh Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik itu menutup. Mulai menyembunyikan manik indah nan cerah tersebut, dan memulai kehidupan baru mulai besok tanpa perselingkuhan.

Semua berubah mulai dari malam ini dan sampai seterusnya.

 **OWARI**

* * *

Duh, rated M lagi #tutupmuka. Tp gpplah kan?

Oh ya, mengenai fanfic Day by Day, mau ga mau terpaksa divakumin dulu, soalnya kemarin semua data di hp hilang termasuk isi document, ini gara-gara dimainin sama adik, dan untungnya fanfic yg satu ini masih selamat karna pada saat itu udah sy evakuasikan di doc manager ffn _hiks,_ sedih ane :'(

Untuk Day by Day nya masih dalam masa pengetikan, dan... chap 20 akan menjadi akhir dari cerita :'D


End file.
